Some of the conventional seat cushions and seat backs for vehicle seats are arranged such that they are elevated at the desired portions thereof and the height of such elevation can be adjusted for improving their ability to hold the body of a user and for relieving discomfort. More particularly, such seat cushions each are provided with a thigh support section and two side support sections, while such seat backs each are provided with a lumbar support section, two side support sections and a shoulder support section. Each of these support sections has an actuating mechanism of a mechanical structure. For this reasons, each support section is complicated in structure and requires relatively more components, resulting in relatively more time and labor for assembly thereby increasing costs. Also, in the prior art there are arranged separate operating devices for the respective support section actuating mechanisms in respective positions adjacent to the corresponding actuating mechanisms, and thus they occupy different operating positions from each other, which results in rather poor operability.
Accordingly, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a vehicle seat in which air bags are incorporated one in each of the support sections of a seat cushion and a seat bag, and feed/exhaust operating devices for the respective air bags are provided collectively at one point such that they can be operated separately or simultaneously to adjust the amount of air existing within each of the air bags, whereby each of the support sections can be arranged to be inflatable by air pressure.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.